My Holy
by Erika-moon
Summary: "You are the only one who can understand me Touko." Said N.


Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with a new ferriswheel fanfiction called My Holy, I don't own anything so enjoy.

* * *

This all started with a lonely boy named N, who had stayed in his room for all his life until he became king of Team Plasma.

Two years ago N left leaving Touko hurt after he faced her and Reshiram to see what faith will decide.

It seemed that Touko's dreams were the strongest.

All this time when N first meet Touko, he was shocked to hear the voice of Touko's starter Oshawatt.

He said he loved Touko.

When the battle between Ghetsis and Touko ended, Touko won victouriouly.

It was then that N realized that he was in love with Touko.

All the encounters he and Touko had, it made him feel fuzzy yet curious and interested in her.

N valued Touko.

_I value a woman born of a woman and I love you even at my worst moement._

All this time N had been focused to make his dream a reality.

It was his objective to do what he can to help his friends.

Everyone in Unova didn't intercept this dream.

Touko however would come and tell N that there is other ways to help Pokemon.

She always wore a peaceful smile as her eyes shined with fire.

N would feel very peaceful when Touko was around, whenever she left, N felt to world go cold.

_Nobody can understand my religion by your love you're my goddess and I for you until I die._

N always hated pokemon trainers, all his life N had been in his room, no human contact but abused pokemon.

The only wish N had when he was little was to see the world.

See everything that he's never seen, learn something, he hoped it would happen at any moement.

_At any moment, moment, moment, at any time._

By the time N was able to go outside and see the world, he saw many things he couldn't intercept.

Things confused him, everything he saw was different than he imagened.

Ghetsis had played the role of the devil this whole time since N was a kid.

When he meet Touko, he spoke to her, she looke curious but then he asked her for a battle.

She acepted and won.

N would think about his dream more than anything.

But things had changed since she came along.

Touko confused him more than all the things in the outside world.

He felt as if he should offer his soul to her, without knowing what kind of future they would have, but he knew well that he didn't want to lose her love after he left to find himself.

_How incapable I can for you my sky I make a pact with the devil and I offer my whole soul without thinking about my future if it be not to lose your love._

Zourak and Zekrom had explained to N that he and Touko had a wonderful love story.

At first this confused N, but as he learned more about this topic, things made sence.

"I want to see Touko again, but what if she doesn't love me? Asked N.

"N, I know that Touko would never forget you, she really valued you whenever we encountered her. Said Zourak.

"N Reshiram and I are halves, so are our hero that we awaken to. Said Zekrom.

N nodded.

He was going to see Touko again after two years of being apart, it was a warm night and the moon shined brightly.

"I would do anything for you Touko, if I was still king, then I would let you be my queen, I'll even have Zekrom take us to the moon. Though N.

_I give you toa 'my blood and I get my fortune astronaut pa' take you to the moon._

N got himself ready and was on his way back to Unova.

This was it, N felt Zekrom fly in the clear water.

There was no turning back now.

_Whenever, whatever, if you wish, for you swim a deep sea._

Coming back in Unova had been easy, but what hasn't been easy was finding Touko.

It was never a good idea to get hopes up, the Plasma castle was still in the Unova leauge.

So N stayed there and he and his friends decided not to give up hope into finding Touko.

N only believed in pokemon libertation for all his life, he lighted up a candle as he stared at the ceiling thinking of Touko.

He was praying to see Touko again.

"Please Acreus I beg of you, let me see Touko again. N thought.

_I light a candle in my closet then I say a prayer for you are my holy and just believe in God and you my love._

N had been faithful to his dream, but now it has been the opisite, he put faith on Touko hoping to find her.

He wanted to keep that light of hope to find Touko, the one person that understood him.

_I put all my faith in you, I kneel at your mercy and although I regret I never talk sacrament was in your bed bautizandome in your waters_

Time, it went by fast everyday so had the seasons, everything went quick.

Still there was no luck into finding Touko.

_For you fast and do not mind the weather at any time, time, time._

N walked around Nimbassa city as he decided to ride the ferrishwheel by himself, it was a treasured place for N, he was sure Touko felt the same.

He never once been in a fight, but when Touko was around, he was strong, she was the source to his power

In a way N was Tarzan and Touko was his Jane.

She was the one who opened to his heart.

_I do not fight but you may even challenge a lion if you ask me I become your Tarzan you are the boss in this humble heart._

N walked in Nimbassa as his eyes widened in shock.

There she was, the one he was looking for.

Touko.

She and her Victini were staring at the ferrishwheel.

But something looked different.

Touko looked lonely while the couples in Nimbassa all looked happy.

She was a lonely Juliet waiting for her Romeo.

_My devotion to the first voice always will put no other man like Romeo loves you_

"Touko. Started N.

Touko turned around and her eyes widened, was this a dream that they both been having for these two years now.

They both knew they would do anything to die together.

_You're my bread divided celestial blood in your temple and want to die._

The light of hope had been released, the two halves were together.

This was no dream, this was reality, Touko was more than happy to see N again, these two years of loneliness had been dificult.

N promiced Touko that he wouldn't leave her side as long as she didn't leave him.

Touko nodded, she would keep that promice.

_I light a candle in my closet then I say a prayer for you are my holy and just believe in God and love you._

They rode on the ferriswheel just like that faithful day N made his confession.

"Touko. Started N.

"What is it N? Asked Touko.

"Your the only person that can understand me, I will do anything for you Touko. Said N.

"I will do anything for you too N. Said Touko happily.

Never would they leave each other again, things were back to normal, and nothing was going to change that.

_I light a candle in my closet then I say a prayer for you are my holy and only believe in god.. And Voice_

End! I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, Bye-bye! XD!


End file.
